Gifts
by Chiwibel
Summary: Anders and Fenris go gift hunting. A sequel to Breadsticks.


_**This is a sequel to Breadsticks** , here: www . fanfiction s/11377418/1/Breadsticks_

 _Also posted on AO3._

 _..._

 _"I don't get it, Varric. Anders and Fenris have been going out for weeks and we both look more like a couple than they do"._

 _"We_ are _a little bit married, Hawke"._

 _"Just a little bit? I'm hurt! Anyways, just look at them! Do you know what I see? Lab partners, neighbors, maybe_ coworkers _but a couple? No,_ Hmm-mm _, not at all"._

 _"Maybe they do whatever they do when you're not looking"._

 _"What do you mean, Varric, and why are you smiling like that? Maker, don't tell me another raid to my kitchen is coming"._

…

Hating Mondays was, in Fenris opinion, a waste of time. They were no different from any other day, if anything he dared to say they were even better. That Monday in particular not so much, though.

"Mage, this is the worst suggestion you have made today, and I am not forgetting the hideous sweater from to stores ago".

"But Fenris! They are fluffy and hairy, like Garret!"

"Which is why we are not taking them. Now, put those slippers down, we are leaving".

Ignoring the looks they attracted, Anders did as he was told and stomped out of the shoe store with a little pout on his lips. Fenris followed giving one last look to the monstrous pair of slippers he suspected would appear on his next set of nightmares.

"You know, at this rate, if I keep listening to you we'll end up showing at Hawke's birthday empty handed".

"If you were listening to me as you say you are, we would have packed a bottle of wine and be done with all of... this".

 _This_ being gift hunting, as Merrill called it. Hawke's birthday was close, tomorrow actually, and Fenris was ready to give the man a bottle of wine like he did every year and go on with their lives. But no, a week ago the witch had to open her mouth and speak to them both: " _why don't you get him a gift together?_ ", she said in that melodious and infuriating tone of hers. Ignoring her seemed like the perfect course of action until he saw Anders' eyes and how bright they shone at the suggestion.

Thankfully, there were less people at Lowtown's mall than expected and to be perfectly honest Fenris cherished any opportunity to spend time with his... mage. He knew Anders loved to be free with his gestures and words of affection but he was also very considerate (sometimes too much) and let Fenris decide the rhythm of their relationship. Which was why he still failed to find a label that applied to them. Boyfriend was a stupid word he refused to say and lover felt so far away and terrifying. Partner? Companion?

What was for sure was the fact that Anders was someone he'd willingly waste his days with, as they had been going from store to store looking for an appropriate gift. Fenris considered himself completely lost in the other man, as even their discussions were something he enjoyed.

"We can still go back and get that sweater".

"No".

"Aw, c'mon, it even had a mabari on the front!", insisted Anders, pout still on his face.

"That makes it an even worse choice".

"You seem to forget who wears one of the matching kitten sweaters I got us a while ago".

"At your place, with Justice and your cat as the only witnesses for such crime".

"Only because you expect Ser Pounce-A-Lot to jump at you and shred it".

"Indeed".

It took Fenris three seconds to notice Anders had stopped walking and two more to turn around to watch the sad expression the mage wore. Teary eyes and trembling lips. His acting had never been any good and the elf intermediately saw through it.

"... It's that what you really think about them?"

Cheap move.

"Yes".

Anders' facade fell instantly, a frown taking its place. He took Fenris hand and they both resumed walking, side by side.

"Could've tried to lie for me, you know".

Fenris chose to entwine their fingers as enough acknowledgment, caressing the mage's hand with his thumb and making Anders loose a fight against the smile creeping its way to his face, he himself loosing one to the blush on the tip of his ears.

Little and short gestures always full of meaning were Fenris' way of showing how much he cared, and noticing and respecting them was Anders', really. He understood the mage's need of extravagant presents and affections and where it came from, but was surprised when Anders just seemed to know when to shut up, when to hold him, even when to give him space more than himself. So he let himself be dressed in that piece of nefarious clothing, because Anders had yet to ask for anything else.

"I am still going to give Hawke some wine", Fenris commented out of nowhere.

"As long as you put my name in the card too I won't complain".

"Not arguing about that anymore?"

"Look at the time! I'm going to give up soon, then I'll freak out and buy the first thing I might find from the first store I see".

"It would be certainly easier to buy something for his dog".

Again, Anders stopped abruptly, almost making Fenris trip over his feet. When Fenris turned to look at the mage, Anders put his free hand on the elf's cheek giving him a wide smile.

"Fenris, you are a genius!", Anders screamed, starting to run and dragging Fenris with him.

"Mage! Where are we going?"

"To the pet store, of course!"

…

In the end, they still gave Hawke a bottle of wine, alongside a dog's collar covered in drawings of dragons.

After seeing the way Hawke jumped around, collar in hand and calling for his dog like a five year old child, Fenris promised to not complain about Ander's treatment over Pounce. At least not much.


End file.
